The use of round inorganic bodies such as glass beads, ceramic beads, hollow glass microbubbles, or hollow ceramic microspheres as fillers in organic compositions containing polymers is widespread. Reasons for incorporating such fillers may include weight savings and/or improved mechanical properties. However, clumping of these inorganic bodies during attempts to disperse them in an organic binder material has plagued industry for decades. Clumping can result in non-uniformities that may be aesthetically displeasing and/or functionally inferior, as compared to a uniform dispersion of the inorganic bodies in the binder material.